


Body Image

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Image, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Rey, Mentions of past abuse, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rose Tico Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Rey adores Rose’s body — even if Rose doesn’t.





	Body Image

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They’re both naked and basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking when Rey can’t help but notice the small details of her lover’s body. Her smooth skin with olive undertones, and the fact that her body’s not all hard edges and angles like Rey’s used to seeing on Jakku. Rose is shapely, soft. Everything about her is soft, including her belly. Rey can’t help but draw comparisons between her own body — sinewy, tough, underfed — and Rose’s, with her well-formed hips and her round breasts and doughy stomach. Rey can’t help but feel envious of the second one. She’s putting on weight, thanks to the Resistance actually feeding her, but she wishes she had Rose’s chest, Rose’s body. Even the sight of Rose’s chest rising and falling instills envy in her, as well as a certain tenderness towards her lover. 

She doesn’t touch Rose, yet. Not until Rose murmurs, “Mmmmm, Rey?”

Rey smiles slightly. “Right beside you.”

Rose must realize that Rey’s staring at her, her eyes fixed on her body, because Rose says, “What are you doing?”

”Well,” Rey says, “I’m admiring you.” She pauses. “You’re very pretty.”

Rose smiles faintly. “Thank you, Rey.”

It’s when Rey moves in closer to nestle against Rose that Rose stiffens a bit. Rey looks at her. “Rose, I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong?”

”It’s just...” Rose trails off, like she doesn’t know how to explain. 

Rey, not for the first time, is struck by how beautiful she is — her thick short black hair, her expressive brown eyes and almost cherubic face. And yet... “You’re self-conscious about your stomach?”

”Yeah. And I don’t understand why you’re so fascinated by it.”

”Well,” Rey says, “On Jakku, things like that weren’t the norm. Unless you were Plutt. But Plutt was selfish and cruel and only cared about himself. You, Rose...you’re brave and selfless, and someone I’ve come to love dearly.”

”So it’s symbolic.”

”Well,” Rey says, “There’s a lot of reasons.” She leans in and kisses Rose’s stomach, not conventionally flat but just a cute detail nonetheless. “It means you’re loved. It’s soft like the rest of you.”

Rose laughs a bit, and the muscles of her stomach actually twitch. “I’m not quite soft.”

Rey kisses her stomach again. “It means you weren’t starved like I was — and I suppose that’s where I get jealous.”

”You, jealous of me? Really?”

Rey smiles. “It means it’s a part of you, Rose, and I would have it no other way. That and...I want to know more about you."

Rose bites her lip. She looks very shy. Something unexpected for the vibrant, outspoken woman that Rey fell in love with. 

“Well,” Rose says. “You know the basics.”

”I want to know more. Talk to me. You sound so...soft and pretty.”

Rose nods. “Well,” she says, “Where do I start?”

”Anywhere.”

They have to get dressed and head to dinner, but Rey can safely say she feels warm in Rose’s company. 


End file.
